The Ties That Bind
by EloiseLawrence18
Summary: Caroline finds out she's pregnant and the target for many dangerous beings. With few friends to turn to she finds herself on An Originals' doorstep, desperate for help. Her situation becomes complicated and dangerous for all that are involved. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone,_

_There are just a few points that you need to know before reading this story as I've changed it around quite a bit. In this story, Klaus and Caroline slept together just before everything that happened with the Travellers and Bonnie and Damon died; then Klaus left. So the timing is a bit different. Also, Kol and Katherine are still going to be alive and there is no Hayley and Baby. _

_*Spoilers* If you haven't watched Season 6 yet please don't read as there are a lot of connections in this story! *Spoilers*_

_I hope you enjoy it, if you have any questions please ask and if you're feeling generous, please leave me a review! It lets me know what you think and motivates me to write more. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything characters from TVD/TO._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

* * *

><p>Caroline was quiet as she scuttled through the crowd towards the bar. Having finally found an empty seat away from the drunk men, she started to swing her legs letting them lightly skim the floor. Her lips twitched into a smile as she recognised her favourite bar maid walking towards her.<p>

"Afternoon Caroline, the usual for you again?" The bar maid asked, a large smile on her face. Was it sad that the young girl could remember what Caroline was drinking? Did she really come here that often? Caroline was silent but nodded at the the girl, smiling reassuringly.

Leaning down her head hung heavily in her hands as the nauseous feeling returned to her stomach. Something had felt wrong recently, but she didn't have a clue what it was. She'd been sick numerous times over the past couple of days which was not good considering she was a vampire. Yes, she was immensely stressed about the fact that she still hadn't managed to come up with any ideas or plans at all involving bringing Bonnie and Damon back; but it wasn't that. This was something different.

Looking up she watched as the girl added a straw to her glass and swirled it three times before placing it on top of the dark red coaster; the colour of which was reminding her of blood and making her rather peckish.

"Thank you Melissa." Caroline whispered, smiling sweetly before her head returned to its previous position in her hands. Allowing her eyes to close, she racked through every recent thing that she had done or experienced that could be causing her to feel sick - but she couldn't think of _anything. _She steadied her breathing, focusing on silence as she tried to block out all of the surrounding noise.

"Hello there sweetheart." A heavily accented voice said from beside her and her eyes flashed open, her head propping up as she looked at the familiar face.

"Enzo, hi!" She smiled, sitting up tall as she tried to act like her normal bubbly self.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wearing an expression of concern as he studied her. She seemed paler than usual, her eyes were bloodshot and her breathing heavy. "Has something happened?" Slipping into the seat next to her, his hand reached forward and rested on her knee.

"I have to go." She whispered, shaking her head violently. Her stomach felt ready to burst so she turned, flashing towards the restroom and out of his sight. Kneeling on the floor she slammed open the toilet seat, groaning inwardly at how disgusting it was. She was actually tempted to clean it! Involuntarily tears started racing down her cheeks as she gagged, throwing up into the bottom of the toilet, coughing continuously.

Grabbing a section of tissue she wiped her mouth, flushing the toilet and standing up, her eyes instinctively rolling as she turned around.

"Don't start, I'm really not in the mood." She spat, pushing past him and over to the sink, noticing for the first time how bad she looked. It didn't even look like she'd bothered to brush her hair. "You shouldn't be in here you know Enzo, it's the _women's_ bathroom." She avoided looking at him because she knew she wouldn't be able to handle his judging expression. The truth was, she didn't know what was wrong, so she really didn't have an answer for him.

"I'm well aware of that Caroline. What was that?" He asked, his hand pointing to the stall that she had previously occupied. She rolled her eyes immediately, zipping up her bag and turning to face him. "That was me being sick Enzo, no big deal, it happens all the time." She replied, turning swiftly as she tried to move past him and back out to the bar for another drink.

He reached out, grabbing her wrist, effectively stopping her from going any further. His free hand reaching up gently moving her face to look at him.

"Caroline, what is going on?" He asked, now looking directly into her eyes. Her lips started to tremble and her eyes turned watery. She shook her head, looking away from him but he sighed, reaching forward and pulling her into him for a hug; her body jolted as a reaction to her sobbing.

After a few minutes the warmth of his body helped to calm her down, but she continued to grasp him tightly. He looked towards the door having noticed it creaking open, a young girl entered and his body tensed in an upright position.

"Err excuse me for interrupting, I didn't think this was a communal toilet now." The girl spat, looking at how Enzo was embracing Caroline with venom.

"Actually, you're interrupting something, so if you could just hop along." Enzo growled, glaring as the girl looked at him in shock.

"I don't think so, I've cut my hand and I need to wash it. I'm sure you can both find somewhere else to carry on with whatever that was." The girl retorted, walking over to the sink and letting the water flow over her open wound, her blood turning the sink red as it pooled near the plug hole.

Caroline stood back, her eyes focusing in on the blood flowing down the drain, mixing in with the water. Her hand tightened on Enzo's shirt, effectively gaining his attention as her eyes turned black, the veins protruding around her eyes and her fangs beginning to show.

"What's happening to your face?" The girl asked with fear as she noticed Caroline's reflection in the mirror. Grabbing a tissue she stepped backwards, her eyes never leaving Caroline's fangs. Enzo frowned, turning to look at Caroline. He noticed the way her heart was beating faster and her eyes had focused in on the blood soaking into the tissue.

"Time to go." Enzo muttered, flashing and grabbing the girls face to force her to look at him.

"You will forget that you saw us here, you've had a lucky escape gorgeous." He smirked before turning and grabbing Caroline's wrist, flashing her out of the bar and away from the people.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what's going on Enzo; if you weren't there I would have killed that girl!" Caroline shouted, her arms flailing around as she paced continuously in circles, freaking herself out over the way in which she acted.<p>

"Calm down gorgeous, you're a vampire, it's what you do." Enzo retorted, picking up a piece of her underwear from the draw and smirking as she flashed over, ripping it from his grasp.

"Do you mind? Have you heard of an invasion of privacy?" She spat, slamming the drawer shut before stopping and looking at him.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened today Enzo, I mean it." She ordered and he nodded.

"My lips are sealed, don't you worry." He winked before flashing out and leaving her alone in her room. She sighed, sitting down on her bed and reaching towards her phone. Flicking through her contacts she stopped on the one person that she really needed right now; Bonnie.

"Where are you when I need you Bonnie?" She whispered.

Turning around she laid down fully, pulling the duvet up and over her as she curled up in bed, closing her eyes as she tried desperately to fall asleep and forget about whatever the hell was happening to her.

* * *

><p><em>There you go everyone, just a short first chapter to set the scene for you. Also, as I forgot to say earlier, Enzo and Caroline have become closer, Stefan has still gone off to start a new life and Elena has erased all memories of Damon still. <em>

_Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone,_

_Thank you for your positive reactions to this story so far, I'm glad that you're enjoying it. I hope you enjoy this second chapter. Please review!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

* * *

><p>It was only about six in the morning when Caroline awoke, a loud noise in the kitchen originally being what caused her to stir. She perked her head up, listening intently before she pushed the covers back and flashed over to her bedroom door, her hand gripping the door knob.<p>

Opening her door slightly Caroline relaxed when she heard her mother calling out to her.

"It's okay Caroline, it's just me. Go back to sleep sweetie, I'm off to work." The voice called, Caroline let out a long breath that she didn't even realise she'd been holding. It was fine, it was just her mum.

Turning around she made her way back over to her bed, sitting down and looking out the window. She never closed her curtains at night because she loved waking up and either seeing the stars, or the rising sun. This time around, she was met with the rising sun, shining up over the houses opposite her. But that's when she started thinking; why was her mum leaving for work so early? In fact, why was her mum in her flat at all? She wasn't in Mystic Falls any more.

Reaching for her phone she searched through her contacts and pressed dial, holding the phone against her ear.

"Hi Caroline, is everything okay? Why are you up this early?" Liz said and Caroline froze, looking back towards her bedroom door, hanging up the phone.

Walking out into the hallway she heard more noises coming from the kitchen. She crept her way forward, checking in the living room and hearing no heartbeat. In fact, she didn't hear a heartbeat at all, that meant that whatever was in her house wasn't human.

Flashing forward she stopped suddenly, rolling her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled, whacking Enzo on the back of his head, causing him to turn around and glare at her.

"I'm trying to look for something, now if you don't mind." He smirked, turning around and continuing to look messily through her drawers.

"Enzo, it's six in the morning, why are you in my flat? How did you even get in here?" She yelled. He spun around, his hand reaching up to cover her mouth.

"Please, stop yelling, you're giving me a headache. I'm here because it's time to wake up sweet cheeks. You need to find a witch in order for us to figure out what the hell is going on with you." He explained, pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper from her drawer. Turning he smirked at her.

"It's so cute that Bonnie wrote down all of her witchy contacts for you, before she died of course." He chuckled, pushing past her and over to the phone.

She flashed forward, grabbing hold of the paper and ripped it from his hand.

"Enzo, listen to me carefully. There is nothing going on with me, so no, you aren't going to be calling anyone. Secondly, joking about Bonnie's death? That is nowhere near funny. In fact, it makes you even more of a dick then you already are. Thirdly, get the hell out of my house!" She yelled, pushing him backwards, causing him to knock a mug off of her table. She groaned loudly.

He growled, reaching forward and pushing her back against the wall, stepping in front of her.

"Listen, I'm trying to help you here. There's something seriously wrong with you. When have you ever known a vampire to be sick? Vampires don't throw up, unless it has some sort of relation to blood." Enzo explained, his face turning serious as he looked at her deeply.

"Oh my God, you know I am really not in the mood for this. Get out! I don't need your help!" She cried, flashing over to the door and pushing him out. "Just let it go." She whispered, frowning. "Why did you sound like my mum when you called out to me before?" She asked and he flashed up from the floor.

"I didn't, you're delusional and something is seriously wrong with you. But you know what, deal with it yourself princess, I've got better things to be getting on with." Enzo lashed out, before turning and flashing out of sight.

She slammed the door, turning and pressing her back against it before hearing her phone ringing. She sighed, flashing into her bedroom to see her mum calling her.

Pressing accept she held it up to her ear. "Caroline, is everything okay?" Her mum asked and she smiled through the phone.

"Yes, sorry about that mum, I just had a bad dream. I'll call you later okay?" She explained, hanging up the phone before clutching her stomach, another dash to the bathroom necessary.

* * *

><p>Later that day Caroline made her way down to the local bar and slumped down at one of the tables. This place just wasn't the same as The Grill. It didn't have the same bar, or the booths, or the pool tables. It just didn't feel like home. She decided to spend the day focusing on all of Bonnie's grimwoires that her mother had managed to get from Bonnie's house.<p>

Now she thought about it, she didn't even think she could stomach any human food today and made sure to remind herself to stop by the hospital to pick up some more blood bags. Standing back up, she turned and walked back out of the bar and down the street at a quick pace, determined not to let anyone see or distract her from her mission.

But before she made it back to her car she stopped, a small cry escaping her lips as she lurched forward, clutching her stomach. Her eyes started watering and her breath hitched in her throat as the pain took over her body. Her vision started to blur and before she made another move she felt a hand holding her for support before her world faded to black.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open and Caroline stirred on the bed, feeling the most rested and comfortable that she had done in weeks. She didn't know where she was but for some reason she didn't feel scared. Opening her eyes fully, Caroline focused. She was in the company of a witch; this made obvious by the number of bowls, candles and herbs in the room surrounding her. She sat up, noticing a young girl in the corner coming towards her with a concoction in a mug.<p>

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" The young girl asked.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked and the girl chuckled.

"You don't have to be scared Caroline, I'm a witch. I'm a friend of Enzo's actually. He told me he had a friend that seemed in a bit of trouble and I could sense you as soon as I was near you." The young girl explained, a small smile on her lips. "I'm Jodie."

"Well I would introduce myself but I'm sure you know exactly who I am. No offence Jodie, but Enzo had no right calling you and I'm sorry to waste your time but there isn't anything wrong with me." Caroline babbled and Jodie laughed, causing Caroline to glare at her.

"I'm sorry, but Caroline are you not aware that you're pregnant?" Jodie asked and Caroline froze.

"I'm sorry, what? I think you may be a little out of practice. I'm a vampire, vampires don't get pregnant." Caroline spat, clearly thinking she was in the presence of a loony.

"I'm a witch Caroline, we can sense when someone is with child. You are right, vampires can't reproduce, but other supernatural beings can; just something for you to think about." Jodie smirked, handing Caroline the concoction in her hands. "Drink this, it will lessen all of the sickness that you have been feeling and calm the baby down. Until then, I think it would be good to build up a nice support system, you're going to need it." But before Jodie could finish her sentence Caroline had flashed up, her hand around the young witch's throat.

"Don't tell anyone about this do you understand? Especially _not_ Enzo." She growled before letting her go and flashing out, back onto the street and away out of sight.

Jodie sighed, picking up her mug from the floor, returning to practising her new spells.

* * *

><p>Caroline flashed home, slamming the door behind her as she made her way into her bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't hold it in any more. She was pregnant? That wasn't possible. There was no way that that was possible.<p>

Her hand instinctively felt her stomach and she started sobbing, almost as if she knew it was true but didn't want to believe it, she could hear a second heartbeat now that she listened carefully. How was this happening? Why was it happening to her?

She slammed her fist into the counter, causing a bit of the marble to break and slice open her hand. Flashing back into her bedroom she reached her phone and flashed through her contacts. There was still only one person she wanted to call and that one person wasn't alive any more. She couldn't tell anybody about it. The baby was obviously Klaus' but there was no way she could tell him, he would kill her. No one could know.

"Bonnie help me" She cried, the tears pouring down her cheeks, her breathing hitching in her throat. "Bonnie I need you, please help me" She sobbed before curling up on her bed, the duvet wrapped around her as she stared into space, unaware of the trouble that would follow.

* * *

><p><em>There's the second chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it.<em>

_Review and let me know what your thoughts are, it only takes a second._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone,_

_I would like to thank everyone for your positive thoughts on this story so far, I'm glad you are enjoying it. So to say thank you, here is the next chapter for you all. Review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

* * *

><p>It was 7'o'clock in the evening when Caroline awoke from her deep sleep. Reaching across she unlocked her phone, checking the time before noticing the numerous missed calls from Enzo, her mum and even Elena. She clicked her phone off, placing it back down on her bed side table; there was not a single reason she wanted to talk to any of those people right now.<p>

Sitting up she reached for the blanket at the end of her bed and pulled it up, wrapping it around herself. Looking out the window she watched as the sky begun to turn orange as the sun got lower and lower behind the houses. It was only just starting to get dark; her favourite time of the evening. The feeling of hunger however was more severe than normal and Caroline remembered that she hadn't fed at all today; no wonder she felt so groggy. She slugged into the kitchen, dragging her feet behind her before reaching forward and opening her fridge.

"Dammit." She cursed, squeezing her eyes shut and scrunching up her forehead before turning and checking the clock on her wall.

She had completely forgotten about her mental reminder to go to the hospital to collect more blood bags. Groaning she walked back into the bathroom, checking her hair and applying a coat of lip gloss to make herself look at least presentable, before pulling on her boots and leaving the apartment. Damn Enzo, getting a witch to interfere with her day schedule.

* * *

><p>Entering the hospital Caroline flashed past the reception and into the room where all the fridges were kept. Well, the ones that contained her blood bags. She'd compelled a number of the nurses there, when she had first started drinking blood bags, to let her have full entrance without asking any questions or mentioning her to anyone else. She walked straight over to the fridge that contained her favourite B+ blood bags and pulled one out, devouring it in seconds. Reaching forward she grabbed numerous more bags and shoved them into her small cardboard box before slamming the fridge closed and exiting the room.<p>

Something at the hospital felt eerie to her this evening and she looked around, having a strong sense that someone was watching her. The nurses and doctors were continuing on with their work, treating the new addition of patients and rushing around before her. Did they never get tired?

She continued walking, looking behind her occasionally to make sure no one was paying any attention to her, she had to keep a low profile, someone could still stop her and make a scene at any moment.

"Ouch!" She yelped, having walked straight into someone. The box fell from her arms causing the bags to spill all over the floor. Panic stricken she looked around her as she noticed numerous members of staff looking at her suspiciously. Reaching down, she started to grab the bags, slipping them back into the box in an attempt tp hide them from the dark-skinned lady standing in front of her.

"Sorry dear, I didn't see you there. You really should be researching more on what you're going to be drinking now that you're pregnant, you wouldn't want to start losing control now, I'm sure." The lady spoke causing Caroline to freeze, standing up to face the strange women.

"Excuse me? I think you've got the wrong person." Caroline exclaimed, studying the lady carefully before looking around her to make sure no one was still watching her.

"No no, Caroline. You're the pregnant vampire I've been looking for. Denial with regards to the baby won't get you anywhere you know. I could always help you." The lady continued, a small smirk playing on her lips that sent shivers down Caroline's spine. She looked awfully familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she'd seen her before.

"I-" Caroline began, before noticing Elena running towards her. She looked behind her after sending a death glare to the women in front of her.

"Caroline? What's going on?" She asked angrily, scooping the blood bags off of the floor and hiding them back in the box. Standing up, Elena held the box in her hands as she looked at Caroline. "Who was that lady? I heard her talking about a baby." Elena asked, giving Caroline the once over.

Caroline re-focused on Elena after having turned around to see that the women had disappeared.

"I err, I have no idea. She must have the wrong person." Caroline chuckled. "How are you? Sorry I missed your call earlier, was everything okay?" She asked, sure that her bubbly façade would distract Elena from what she had just heard. She was right.

Elena relaxed, seeming to dismiss the thought of Caroline knowing the strange women. "I just got a strange call from Enzo that was all. He was trying to get a hold of you. Is everything okay with you Care? I didn't realise you and Enzo were spending so much time together." Elena pondered and Caroline sighed with annoyance.

"We aren't spending time together; he's a pain in the ass. Anyway, I'm really sorry but I have to get going. I need to do a bit of research on something before it gets too late." Caroline muttered, grabbing the box from Elena's hands and flashing off down the corridor with a quick wave goodbye to her now confused friend.

* * *

><p>Flashing over to her car Caroline opened the passenger side, placing the box down carefully on the floor to ensure it didn't spill on the way home. Slipping off her jacket she chucked it onto the back seat before turning around and slamming the door behind her.<p>

Walking round the front of the car, she then reached forward to open the driver's door but stopped, feeling a presence behind her. Turning around she looked straight into the darkened eyes of the women she had seen in the hospital.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Caroline asked, the eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach beginning to rise again.

"I only want to help you. I know you have a number of questions about what is going on and I have all the answers for you. Every creature needs protecting doesn't it? You don't want to hurt the poor thing, let me guide you." The lady explained, her eyes never leaving Caroline's, a deep stare currently being shared between the two women.

"No offence, but I don't know who the hell you are and I'm going to be just fine. Especially when I wake up and find out all of this is some big weird dream. Now if you don't mind." She spat, turning back around and jumping into her car, locking the door and slipping the key into the ignition.

Sliding the car into gear she looked back up and out of the window, staring deeply into the women's eyes and that's when the recognition hit her. She knew exactly where she'd seen those eyes before.

* * *

><p><em>Hi Matt, is there any chance you can meet me ASAP? Care x<em>

Caroline sent the text after having pulled up at the border of Mystic Falls, her attention heavily spiked to the area surrounding her, listening out for any sense of movement.

_Hey Care, I'm on my way. Meet you at the usual place. _

She breathed out a large sigh of relief, before placing her phone back on the dash board, watching the road in front of her for the sign of Matt's car. It wouldn't take him long to reach her, there was a lot less traffic going into Mystic Falls now a days since a lot of people had moved on from there and gone to other places. Well, because they had too mainly.

It did however, still seem like an eternity spent in paranoia until Caroline finally saw Matt's car driving towards her. He parked up, getting out of his car and walking towards her, a look of concern on his face as he pulled himself into the passenger's seat.

"Hey Care, what's going on?" Matt asked, turning towards her and noticing the red skin on her thumb where she'd been scratching nervously.

"I need a contact from your phone. There's someone that I need help from." Caroline explained, her eyes finally meeting his as she watched him with caution, getting ready to explain what exactly was going on.

* * *

><p>It was around 1 o'clock in the morning by the time Caroline had said goodbye to Matt and got everything she needed packed up into her car. It was just her luck that the weather decided to drastically change and she was now soaked through as she slumped into her car and began to drive, her windscreen wipers flashing frantically.<p>

She drove for a couple of hours before finally pulling up on a large drive way of her destination. Her head lights illuminating a large mansion and a bright red front door. Gulping, she switched off the engine and looked around at her surroundings, noticing the cars and the stables, the forest surrounding them and the large wooden porch at the front of the house. It looked like Caroline's dream house if she was perfectly honest.

"Come on Caroline, you can do this. You need to do this." She whispered encouragingly to herself, taking one more deep breath. Unlocking her car door, she pushed it open, the rain seeping through her already damp jeans immediately, soaking her even more. Stepping down she groaned as her favourite pair of boots got covered by a muddy wet patch of sludge on the ground. Flashing she made her way to the porch and sighed in relief at no longer being in the downpour; running through the rain really didn't make a difference, you would still get wet.

The house was even more beautiful close up and she had to admit, the sheer size of it made her nervous. What the hell was she doing? Turning back towards the car, she seriously considered turning around and driving back home again. She would be able to deal with this alone, she was Caroline Forbes!

But before she had the chance she jumped nervously as the door slammed open behind her and her breath hitched in her throat. Slowly turning around she looked up into the eyes of her ex-arch enemy.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Rebekah asked, looking Caroline up and down, a look of distaste on the Original's face as she eyed the soaking wet blonde in front of her.

"I need your help." Caroline whispered. God knows she wouldn't be there if she wasn't desperate.

* * *

><p><em>There you are, let me know what you think in a review. It makes me update quicker ;) <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone,_

_I would like to thank everyone for your continued support and positive feedback! I'm glad you're all enjoying it. I try to reply to every review, but unfortunately I can't to those that guest review, so I would like to say thank you to all of you! One guest in particular (Lu-Bear) asked me to make the chapters longer and I agree, they have been quite short. So this chapter is a lot longer than those I normally upload. But I hope you enjoy it all the same! Review and let me know what you think please!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

* * *

><p>The tension in the room was beginning to become unbearable and Caroline knew that if she didn't say anything soon, she would most definitely chicken out and pretend she'd figured the issue out herself. Which, of course, she hadn't.<p>

Taking a deep breath she looked up, her eyes finally connecting with the blonde's sitting across from her. She noticed everything about Rebekah in that moment; her crossed arms, frown lines, pierced lips and Caroline knew she was irritated.

"Right, I'm just going to say it. I need your help because I am..." Caroline started, but for some reason she just couldn't finish her sentence. Whether it was because asking Rebekah for help was the last thing she wanted to do, knowing that Rebekah was the worst person ever for keeping secrets, especially when it came to keeping them from her brothers. But secondly, she hadn't fully accepted or even thought about the pregnancy herself. The last two days had sped by and if she was honest, she hadn't really had a chance to sit down and fully think about what the hell was going to happen. If, of course, this all turned out to actually be true.

"Oh for the love of God, do spit it out!" Rebekah groaned, huffing as she sat up even straighter, her irritation levels now soaring.

In that split second, Caroline decided not to tell her. She was Caroline Forbes and she didn't need Rebekah's help or assistance. She would be able to handle this herself, she would have too. There was no way that the Original family could find out, she didn't want to be anywhere near them, especially because of the rumours she'd been hearing about all of their new enemies coming out of the shadows. That was something she did not want to get involved in.

But there was one thing that Caroline knew she would need Rebekah's help on, something that was solely Rebekah's responsibility.

"I was at the hospital the other day, stocking up on blood bags-" Caroline started.

"Get to the point." Rebekah ordered, standing up and walking over to the window, looking out at the street outside before pulling the curtains shut. Caroline's brow furrowed as she watched the blonde but continued her story.

"Well, I was stocking up on blood bags and I bumped into a lady. I don't know if this is even possible or could even be real, but I recognised the eyes of the lady. I knew I'd seen them before. She followed me to the car park and as I looked at her when I was driving away, I swear they were the eyes of your mother." Caroline spluttered, unable to speak at a reasonable pace at the fear of sounding like a complete idiot.

She watched intently and she recognised the slight flicker of emotion cross Rebekah's eyes and in that moment she knew why Rebekah was so close to Mystic Falls; because their mother really was here.

"Ha, are you being serious? What did this woman look like exactly?" Rebekah asked, standing up before pacing in circles around her chair.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't know, she was a dark skinned woman with black hair."

Rebekah nodded before stopping and turning towards Caroline, obviously aware that she was giving something away by the questioning look on Caroline's face.

"I don't mean to question your intelligence, but in case you forgot, my mother was killed. You must have been delusional when you saw this other women. That and the fact that I can't think of any reason why my mother would want anything to do with _you_ of all people." Rebekah replied, her voice laced with venom.

"Wow, thanks Rebekah. I came here to _warn _you because I thought you of all people would understand that when people die, they don't often stay dead. Especially the most power fullest witch of all time. But, if you're questioning my intelligence, which by the way is ridiculous, then I'll leave you to it. Don't say I didn't warn you." Caroline spat, standing up and walking back towards the door, grabbing her bag.

"What did she say to you?" Rebekah called and Caroline stopped, turning back towards Rebekah.

"What?" She asked.

"What did she say to you? The women in the hospital?" Rebekah asked and Caroline gulped. _Oh just saying she basically wanted to kill my impossible but totally real supernatural baby._

"She didn't say anything. I just bumped into her and recognised her that was all." Caroline lied before her confidence returned. "What are you even doing here? As if any of your family would voluntarily come and live two towns away from Mystic Falls to live in secrecy. She is alive isn't she? She is back and she is here which is why you're here." Caroline ranted, pointing her finger to the floor.

"I have to make a phone call. Just put your bloody bag down and stay here." Rebekah groaned, pulling her phone from her jeans as she turned, walking away.

"No offence, but I don't feel like spending any more time in your company. So I'm going to leave now, just came here to warn you." She muttered, turning back towards the door.

"Do you think I'm stupid Caroline? You didn't come here to warn me. If you had of done then you wouldn't have packed three bags full of clothes. I know she said something to you that you're obviously unwilling to share. I could compel it out of you but I think I'll give you just a little bit of a chance this time around because, knowing you, you'll spit it out eventually. But if you don't come back in and sit down then I will snap your neck. Do you understand that?" Rebekah smirked and Caroline sighed, slamming her bag back down on the floor as she turned and walked back into the room.

If she was honest, she would much rather stay in Rebekah's company then go out and risk facing the Original witch alone.

Caroline stood back up when Rebekah had left the room, not even bothering to listen into her conversation. She knew she'd be talking to either one of her brothers and she didn't quite feel like listening to _his_ voice yet.

She walked slowly around the room, taking in all of the dark wooden furniture and the paintings on the walls. This was definitely a house owned by the Mikaelson's, but why did they have a house here? What was the significance of this place?

She jumped slightly as Rebekah walked in front of her.

"I'm going out for a bit, you need to stay here though and don't tell anyone that you're here or what's going on, got it? Not even Matt, who I'm sure, was the one who told you I was here anyway." She ordered and Caroline nodded. She was suddenly feeling very nauseous and wanted to be out of Rebekah's company as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>The door clicked open and Caroline stirred, jumping up as she looked at Rebekah entering the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. Who knew Rebekah could be kind enough to try not to wake her?<p>

"Hey, what time is it?" Caroline asked, realising she'd fallen asleep on the sofa and it yet it was still dark outside.

"It's about 3, you were asleep for a long time." Rebekah answered, putting her bags down on the floor as she walked over to the fridge, chucking Caroline a blood bag. "I've been back twice and you stayed sound asleep so I decided not to wake you." Rebekah explained.

"Right, thanks." Caroline nodded, sitting up and drinking the blood bag, coughing slightly as her nauseous feeling returned. She turned away from Rebekah as she tried to steady herself. Upon feeling better she spun around.

"So what happened then? Is it true that your full on crazy mother is back from the dead and trying to kill us all?" Caroline asked, much to Rebekah's amusement.

"Well, it didn't take me long to find this woman that you were talking about, she was lurking around in the middle of town. Look Caroline, I don't know what my mother wants with you but until she's gone you can't leave this house. I'll figure it out and get rid of her, but Nik would kill me if anything happened to you. You're to stay well out of the way." She explained and Caroline tensed. "Don't worry, I haven't told my brothers you're involved just yet. There's enough going on at the moment." She laughed before turning and flashing out of the room.

"Are you coming? You can't sleep on the sofa the whole time?" Rebekah called from upstairs and Caroline sighed, this was just perfect. She's now on full on Mikaelson house arrest. What a joy.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Caroline had regrettably moved into Rebekah's new house. To say it had been stressful was an understatement. Rebekah would awake early and sleep late and would be sure to make a noise every single minute of the day. She was constantly on alert; you would think her being an Original she'd be a little less fearful - even Caroline was more relaxed than Rebekah and that was saying something.<p>

Despite that, Caroline did miss her apartment. She missed all of her creature comforts and her own routine. She missed her friends and seeing her mum and quite frankly she missed being able to do something, anything. Since Caroline had shown up on Rebekah's doorstep two weeks ago she hadn't been able to leave the house.

"_The house is the only thing protecting me from being killed Rebekah, I know!" Caroline had shouted as she stood and looked out the window at the people passing by the house, completely unaware of her boredom. _

Caroline knew that Rebekah had told Elijah about Esther having possessed another woman in the town. But she knew she hadn't mentioned that Caroline was involved; Klaus would have been there in a second had he known his mother was anywhere near Caroline, let alone that she wanted her baby and luckily for her, Rebekah was in no mood for her brothers company.

Talking of the baby, things weren't exactly going smoothly. Caroline was still so confused, but the good thing about being cooped up in the house was that she had had time to think. Rebekah had spent the majority of the days out looking for Esther and speaking to a number of witches. Caroline had spent equal amounts of time in the toilet and in the library, looking through a number of different books and grimwoires to try and find anyway to help her make sense of what was going on.

However, today things were just getting worse.

"Eurgh, what are you doing to me?!" Caroline groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale and thin and she had lost all of her natural glow. It was 6 in the morning; a time that Caroline was so used to seeing now. 1, because of her constant sickness and 2, because Rebekah was awake at this time _every single day. _

"Who are you talking too?" Rebekah asked suddenly, causing Caroline to jump.

"God, you scared me!" Caroline cried, clasping her chest. "Have you never heard of privacy?" She screeched, pushing past Rebekah and back out into her bedroom, holding the door open for the blonde.

"Oh calm down will you, I just came to tell you I'm going to be out the majority of the day." Rebekah laughed, turning around and walking out of the room, eyeing Caroline with suspicion.

As soon as she'd left Caroline slammed the door. "Thank God.", she muttered.

"I heard that!" A voice called and Caroline smiled. Within the two weeks they'd been cooped up together they had managed to get on better than normal. Rebekah was really making an effort to be nice, the reason behind that though, Caroline had no idea.

She waited until the front door had closed and looked out her window to see Rebekah flashing off down the street. She felt like a child again, watching and waiting until her parents had left the house before she did something she wasn't allowed.

She flung open her door and headed down the long corridor in the direction of the library. She had hidden numerous books and notes she had made in a small corner of the room and was desperate to get out of the house and speak to the witch she had met in town; Enzo's friend. But that would have to be secretly operated.

It was around 12 when Caroline looked up at the clock, suddenly feeling ravenous. In six hours she had managed to find out absolutely nothing on vampire pregnancies. That's because they don't actually exist; a miracle or a nightmare she wasn't sure. She really needed to go into town and talk to the witch again.

Standing up she pulled out her phone and flashed down to the kitchen, reaching the fridge and pulling out a blood bag. Looking on the side she noticed Rebekah had forgotten her phone, again!

"What an idiot!" Caroline muttered. This could however be the perfect opportunity. Taking the cap off she began drinking, texting on her phone as she went.

_Hey Matt, Rebekah wants to meet you in town for a quick catch up. If you're free then please go, she's driving me insane and I could do with the quiet time x_

She pressed send and waited for her reply. Suddenly her phone started vibrating and she sighed.

"Hey Matt!" She chirped, trying her best to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey Care. I haven't heard anything from Rebekah since she came back. I still don't even know why she's here and why you're even with her. You hate her." Matt replied, his tone sounding confused.

"Trust me on this one Matt; this is something you'd rather not be a part of. I do hate her yes, which is why I could do with you getting her off my back for a couple of hours. Please?" Caroline begged and she heard Matt sigh.

"Okay Care but you owe-" Matt started but before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the chokes on the other end of the phone. "Caroline?" He asked. Her eyes widened as she grabbed hold of her throat, the blood she had just drunk ran down her chin and over her hands.

"Caroline what's going on?" Matt yelled on the phone and Caroline flashed over to the sink, another wave of sickness taking over her. In minutes it was all over but Caroline looked down at herself. The sink was covered in blood and for the first time she truly noticed that she hadn't managed to keep her blood down for a couple of days now. Gulping she swished back a glass of water and washed the blood off the sides, grabbing her phone and flashing over to her washing pile, slipping into a new shirt.

"Hi sorry Matt, dodgy blood. Thank you for doing this, I'll talk to you later." She mumbled, hanging up and flashing out of the front door, not thinking twice about leaving the house now. She desperately needed the witches help.

* * *

><p>Within minutes Caroline had flashed through town and was now standing in the small witches shop.<p>

"I need your help." Caroline spoke, looking at the girl with frustration. If there was one thing she hated doing it was asking for help.

The girl looked up from her desk and instantly froze.

"Oh God, you look terrible. This isn't good." The young witch gasped, walking over to Caroline and handing her a concoction. "Drink this. You should have listened to me when I first saw you." She grumbled, her hand lying on Caroline's forehead.

"Look, I didn't come here to be judged. I came here for your help. I want to know how this is possible. This hasn't happened in history before, so is it even happening now? It isn't some sort of illusion is it? I can't be pregnant with his baby. This is so bad!" Caroline mumbled to herself as she paced around the shop, carelessly flinging her arms around.

"Just stop will you. I can help you." Jodie shouted, causing Caroline to freeze in her step. "It's possible because he isn't a full vampire, he's part werewolf and werewolves can reproduce. How you're managing to carry his baby and survive? That's questionable. This baby is going to kill you Caroline; you aren't strong enough to carry it. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to recreate and this is going against all forms of nature. This isn't going to end well for you." Jodie warned and Caroline gulped, her hand running through her hair as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Look," She breathed. "I know I don't have the best odds here. But this happened for a reason and I need to figure out why, or who did this. I don't need your help for that. What I need is your help with the baby. I can't feed, I can't keep the blood down, I'm sick all throughout the day, I can't sleep and I'm exhausted. Just help with that and I'll figure the rest out okay?"

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later Caroline." She whispered before turning and grabbing a bottle from the side. "But drink this three times a day and it will help soothe the baby long enough to enable you to feed. You need to seriously think about this Caroline, I don't think you're going to come out the other side." Jodie nodded before turning and walking back out into her store room, leaving Caroline with a dreadful feeling that maybe, just maybe, she was right.

* * *

><p>"Rebekah, hey!" Matt called, noticing the blonde talking to a red headed women on a stall just across from the high street, exactly where Caroline had said. Rebekah frowned, turning towards Matt and waving the other girl away.<p>

"Matt what are you doing here?" Rebekah asked, a small smile on her lips but also a hint of protectiveness.

"Care told me you wanted to catch up. She said you were driving her crazy." Matt teased with a small chuckle before noticing Rebekah's confusion. "You didn't want to meet me today did you?" He asked.

"Matt, what exactly did Caroline say to you?" Rebekah asked sternly.

"That she needed some quiet time and asked me to meet you, in this exact spot actually." He explained. "Bec, what's going on?"

"Well knowing Caroline, she is the master at creating distractions. You need to go home Matt, I'll text you later." Rebekah growled before flashing away, leaving him standing confused.

* * *

><p>"Caroline!" Rebekah called, stalking up the front path and Caroline groaned, standing up and walking to open the front door. "What the bloody hell are you up too?" She shouted, but before Caroline could muster up a reply Rebekah's screams filled the air.<p>

Caroline looked down to see a stake protruding from Rebekah's chest, narrowly having missed her heart. Caroline moved to flash out of the house but Rebekah's voice stopped her.

"Don't." She cried as the stake pushed further into her chest, her legs collapsing as she fell to her knees.

"Well there she is. Come on then_ girl_!" The voice shouted, shooting another stake in Caroline's direction which she narrowly missed. She stood frozen to the spot looking into the darkened eyes of the monster. She looked down into Rebekah's eyes before they were gone. She gasped, looking up to see the Jodie rushing towards her, entering the house and closing the door behind her.

"Who the hell was that?" She asked.

"That was the Original vampire hunter himself." Caroline gulped, realising she was now way over her head.

"You need to call her brothers Caroline, now!" Jodie cried, much to Caroline's confusion. "Don't worry, I'll tell you how I know of them. But we need to help her. Call them and I'll track her, this is her brush yes?" Jodie asked and Caroline nodded, rushing into the kitchen to grab Rebekah's phone, realising she didn't have either of the Original brothers contacts.

Flicking through Rebekah's contacts she stopped on Elijah's name and dialled, her breath catching in her throat as she waited for him to answer.

"Rebekah, how can I be of assistance?" Elijah's voice sounded and Caroline coughed.

"This isn't Rebekah, this is Caroline. It's a really long story of how I'm involved but I need your help. Your father is here and he took Rebekah, I'm tracking her now, but I don't know how he's here or what he's going to do and-" Caroline mumbled.

"Miss Forbes, you are in no way to go after Rebekah and my father do you understand? You can explain your situation later. I will take care of it." Elijah interrupted, hanging up the phone without another breath.

She slammed down the phone on the corner with force, turning back to the living room at the sound of the witch's voice.

"I've got her!" She shouted, looking up at Caroline with hast.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood outside the small hut that they had traced Rebekah at and held her breath, what exactly did she think she was going to do? Barge in there and take Rebekah back? He was the Original vampire hunter, one of the strongest men alive and she was a baby vampire, weakened by the actual baby growing inside her stomach.<p>

"Just be ready to run okay?" A voice sounded from behind her and Caroline turned.

"Who the hell is this?" She whispered with disapproval and Jodie rolled her eyes.

"She's my sister and she's also a witch, we're friends of Rebekah's. We're strong enough to hold him down, long enough for you to get in and get Rebekah, but you need to go back to the house immediately okay?" Caroline nodded, wary of the newcomer that had seemed to spring up.

But she had little chance to think because in seconds she heard the screams coming from inside the house and she looked at Jodie, noticing how her and her sister were chanting, their eyes closed and she knew this was her chance.

Flashing inside the hut, she spotted Rebekah staked to a chair and the wideness of her eyes upon seeing her there. She flashed around Mikael who was currently screaming as he clutched his head.

"Caroline get out of here now!" Rebekah growled and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She spat, pulling the stakes hard from Rebekah's hands and ripping the ropes off of her, freeing her legs, flinching at Rebekah's screams. She grabbed hold of her and flashed her outside of the hut and back over to the witches.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking?" Rebekah screamed, looking down as her wounds started to heal. "What are you two doing here?" Rebekah asked, turning to Jodie, only to receive an oblivious and innocent smirk as she continued to chant.

"Caroline you really need to get out of here, he's after your baby." The second witch, sister to Jodie, spoke and Caroline froze, noticing the tension in Rebekah's body as the blonde turned towards her.

"I'm sorry, what the bloody hell is she talking about?" Rebekah growled, looking at Caroline in disgust.

"Rebekah, we need to go." Caroline muttered, avoiding eye contact as she suddenly felt ashamed. She had put Rebekah in danger, nearly costing her her life because she thought she could handle this alone. She thought she could handle something as big as this! How could she of been so stupid.

"You knew all along why my mother was after you, didn't you? That's why you wouldn't tell me what she said to you when you saw her in the hospital. You knew all along and you never told me!" Rebekah shouted, her anger rising and Caroline stayed silent, tears in her eyes.

"Now is not the time ladies, we need to go." A voice sounded from behind them and both girls looked up into the concerned face of Elijah. He nodded at Caroline before reaching out and flashing them away and out of the grasp of their estranged father.

* * *

><p>Flinging open the door of the house Rebekah turned to look at Caroline, a look of betrayal on her face. She was about to speak before Elijah walked in, stopping any hint of an argument immediately. He turned towards Rebekah to check her over, making sure she was okay after the run in with their father.<p>

But as he turned back to speak to Caroline she was gone. She had taken the opportunity to flash up to her room, locking the door behind her as she walked into her bathroom, sitting down on the toilet, finally let the tears spill from her eyes. She couldn't hold it in any more and as much as she tried to be quiet, her body visibly shook from the sobs and she clutched her stomach, leaning forward in pain; she was exhausted and hungry.

Elijah turned towards Rebekah and she looked at him, awaiting his outburst but he simply closed his eyes.

"Was I correct in what I heard back in the forest? Caroline is with child?" Elijah asked and suddenly Rebekah had tears in her eyes as she looked at her brother. "Why was Niklaus and myself not informed that Caroline was involved when you first caught wind of our mother?" He asked and Rebekah looked down.

But before she could reply Jodie walked into the building.

"Do you mind, this is a private conversation." Elijah spoke, turning towards the entrance, receiving nothing but an an annoyed look from the young witch.

"Excuse me, but Caroline is weak and in trouble and I need to see her. She asked for my help and I intend on giving it to her." Jodie growled and Elijah turned back to Rebekah, both the Original vampires noticing for the first time the blood stained clothing sitting in a pile with an empty blood bag on the kitchen floor.

"You need to call Niklaus and inform him of the situation." Elijah spoke and Rebekah froze, shaking her head as he handed her his phone.

"Well there's no need for that brother, I'm already here." Came the voice that sent shivers down Caroline's spine. Upon hearing his voice she let the feeling of dizziness take over her as she fell to the floor, shattering the vase next to the sink on the way down. Her world turning to darkness.

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it, the fourth chapter to this story. I hope you're all still enjoying it. Please review and let me know what you think! I'll update quicker!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone,_

_I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so I decided to update for you guys. That and the fact that some of you were getting quite aggy about the late update! So... ENJOY! And P.S REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

* * *

><p>Caroline awoke peacefully, feeling well rested and calm for the first time in days. The orange tint that the lights were emitting calmed her senses and she stirred, focusing on her surroundings. Her lips turned upwards slightly as her eyes fell upon the young girl sitting in the seat next to her.<p>

"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better" Jodie smiled, reaching out her hands and passing Caroline the mug. Turning slightly, she repositioned her pillows against the headboard before settling, taking her first sip. She didn't even bother to ask what it was, she trusted Jodie, especially after hearing she was a friend of Rebekah's. It was common knowledge that Rebekah didn't trust just _anybody_. Caroline yawned, her body starting to ache slightly and in all honesty, she just felt exhausted.

"What time is it?" Caroline asked, pushing back the covers slightly to enable her to comfortable hang her legs over the side of the bed, but a hand reached up to steady her.

"You need to rest Caroline, your body is exhausted" Jodie exclaimed, glancing down at the glass in order to get Caroline to finish.

"You don't have to tell me that, I know that myself" Caroline muttered under her breath, shooting a quick glare at Jodie before gulping back the last remnants of the drink.

"These drinks you're giving me must be working, I actually feel a little better" Caroline mused, twirling the mug in Jodie's direction and chuckling slightly as she handed it back.

"Well I would hope so" Jodie teased. "Its late evening and you've been asleep for a couple of hours. Do you remember what happened before you fainted?" Jodie asked and Caroline shook her head.

"You fainted in your bathroom after returning home from the woods." Jodie started, hoping it would jog Caroline's memories. It had the desired effect and it suddenly dawned on her what had happened. Klaus was here.

Caroline's heart beat picked up and her eyes glazed over. Did he know? She hadn't wanted him to know. Had they told him?

Sensing her unease, Jodie reached out to touch her arm, effectively gaining her attention. "Don't worry, they haven't told him yet" She whispered, a small reassuring smile on her lips.

"Go to sleep Caroline, I'll be up in a few hours to give you a blood bag and we'll see if you can keep it down". She ordered, moving from her position on the chair and exiting the room.

Nodding silently, Caroline looked around at the empty room. How did Jodie expect her to fall asleep? His presence was strong, she could feel him, it was almost like he was standing right next to her. Focusing her hearing however, she heard mumbles coming from the direction of the living room. Satisfied, she rolled over onto her opposite side, looking through the window out to the moonlit sky.

"I could do with your advice right about now Bonnie. I'm missing you more and more every day." She whispered, sadness clouding her as she reached her hand up to rest gently on her stomach. Caressing her skin slowly in circular motions, she smiled; she could hear the babies' heartbeat, feel it even and for the first time since she'd found out about the pregnancy, she felt joy at the thought of being a mother.

She'd been so scared about Klaus finding out and hating her for it, that she had questioned telling him at all. She had absolutely no clue how he would react. With anger probably, that was Klaus' constant emotional setting.

But somehow, knowing that two Originals already knew, the whole process seemed a little less daunting; she would have their support at least, they wouldn't turn their back on family. But was she really family? It was technically only the baby that shared the Mikaelson gene, not her.

But despite all of that, Caroline had somehow been given a chance that she would never have again, one that she never actually had to begin with. She had been given the chance to have a child; a daughter or a son. It was a choice that was taken away from her at the age of 17 when she was killed. This had to be a miracle; there was no other explanation for it.

"If only you were here Bonnie, you'd know what to do" Caroline whispered, slipping out of bed quietly. Kneeling down she began rummaging through her suitcase until she came across the desired object. Bonnie's blue hoodie. Slipping it on over the top of her shirt she stood, pushing open the balcony door and stepping out into the cool evening air. Taking a deep breath in she slid down the glass door until she was comfortably seated on the floor, her legs outstretched in front of her. There was something she had always found so relaxing about looking up at the contrast of the dark sky and the glimmering stars. She liked to think that the stars were all of the people she loved and cared about watching out for her. Especially Bonnie, it made her feel like she wasn't really gone; it gave her hope.

It seemed like she'd sat star gazing there for hours, revelling in the glitters of the stars and the way they lit up the night sky. But in reality it had only been a few minutes. Tensing, she looked behind her, sensing her door opening she grumbled. She didn't need to be monitored; she wasn't a baby for goodness sake. In a flash she was standing and turned to walk back into her room. Looking up into his eyes she stopped immediately.

"Klaus" She whispered, taking in every inch of him as he looked at her intensely, his eyes burning into her. He shifted on his feet as he gave her a once over, checking she was physically okay. She held her breath as her hand gripped the door frame, steadying her shaking body.

"Caroline" He breathed and took a step towards her. She was frozen to the spot, completely mesmerised. It dawned on her that for the first time she was actually nervous about being in his company. He was mad - that was obvious. His eyes were full of fire, his whole body was tense, his movements rigid. His eyes never left hers as he slowly edged closer towards her, now only an arms distance away.

She was unable to release her breath as he took his final step towards her. Her head tipped upwards, her eyes closed in order to avoid his stare. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck, goose bumps erupting over her skin. He watched her every move, his breathing heavy as he took her in, she was even more breath-taking then he had remembered.

The tension between them was too much to bear and he reached forward, his fingers brushing over her skin, taking a gentle hold on her chin. Her mouth parted slightly as she squeezed her eyes closed, the sparks she felt from his touch shooting through her, a small tug brought her chin down until she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Look at me." He whispered and she felt his hand tighten slightly on her chin as he waited, his gaze never leaving her eyes. With a deep breath she opened her eyes slowly and released the breath shakily as she finally studied him. She could see a number of emotions hidden within his eyes - the anger, the love, the fear, the passion.

In a flash he had grabbed a hold of her, flashing her inside so she was fully leaning against the glass door, his hand just centimetres above her head, the wall taking his weight. His body was pressing against hers as he lowered his forehead, grumbling slightly as it slowly made contact with hers. Looking down he studied the red of her lips, the paleness of her skin, the feel of her body pressed against him.

Her eyes followed his every movement, attempting to steady her pounding heart. His eyes took in every inch of her and she saw the fear in his eyes.

"He didn't touch me." She gulped and Klaus shook his head violently, his hand reaching up, hovering slightly above her stomach, lowering it gently until it rested upon the bulge of her hoodie.

Caroline felt the tears pooling in her eyes. He knew. He was listening to the baby. She was frozen to the spot, unable to breathe at all now as she waited for his reaction. He pulled his hand away, taking a step away from her and she watched intently, until he finally looked up at her.

Her tears now falling freely as she traced the single tear racing down his cheek. The muscles in his face tensed and in seconds the tears were gone, replaced automatically by anger. A small whoosh of air caused her hair to blow slightly and in that moment, he was gone.

Following his movement to the door Caroline's eyes met those of Elijah's and she took a deep breath, forcing a small smile upon her lips. She did not want to let them see her cry. She held in her sobs as she looked at him, wiping her cheeks as he took a step into the room.

His hand reached out and she looked down, noticing the blood bag that he was offering her. Her hand gripped the blood bag and took it from his grasp, placing it onto the bed side table on her right; she didn't want to drink in front of him either.

"Miss Forbes, I would like to make it clear that you have our full support. You are part of our family and I give you my word that I will protect you."

He stared at her deeply before exiting the room, clicking the door shut behind him.

Grabbing the blood bag she ripped open the cap and bought it up to her mouth, the coppery taste filling her mouth and she gulped it down. Relief flooded her when she kept it down. She knew she could do this.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight when Caroline finally fell into a deep sleep. Rebekah poked her head into the room and smiled upon seeing her sleeping peacefully. She knew Caroline hadn't slept very well in weeks because she'd heard her in the bathroom every night and now she knew why.<p>

Slumping back into the sofa she turned to face Elijah.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rebekah asked and Elijah adjusted his tie slightly.

"I come to the understanding that Caroline is a very strong women. I am sure she will be absolutely fine." He replied, reassuring his sister before he noticed Klaus walking down the corridor in their direction.

"She is asleep Niklaus, I suggest you let her rest" Elijah sounded and Klaus sent him a small nod, pushing open her door gently to confirm it for himself. He flashed in until he was standing over her.

He listened to the sound of her steady breathing, watched the twitches on her peaceful face, smiled at her gripped hand on Bonnie's hoodie. He reached forward, gently moving a piece of hair from her face and smiled softly when he felt her skin react to his touch. He leaned down, his lips gently touching her forehead in a soft kiss before sensing the shift in her breathing.

She stirred and turned over in bed, sitting up and leaning back on her arms. She looked at the closed door in front of her before reaching her hand up to touch the centre of her forehead with a frown. Rolling her eyes she laid back down, pulling the covers even higher as she felt a chill in the air.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since both Klaus and Elijah had turned up at the house and to say Caroline was getting tiresome of living in the house with the Mikaelson's was an understatement. They were driving her <em>insane. <em>

Klaus was barely ever home; he spent every day researching ways to kill Mikael and when he _was_ home, he was in a superbly foul mood, obvious enough to ensure that everyone stay at a respectful distance away from him. He had called Marcel and told him to hold the fort in New Orleans until he was home; but honestly that was the least of his problems. Caroline had barely seen him, or even spoken to him since their encounter. She had caught him staring at her but he was still seething with anger, he could barely look at her.

Rebekah spent more time at home than her brother, but she barely had time to engage in conversation. She too was researching ways to kill their mother and was working alongside some of the witches in the town to figure out how she had possessed an innocent person and how they could stop her body jumping again.

Elijah was focusing on the outskirts of town; he had a number of witches performing protection spells against every area that they ventured too in the local town. The more witches involved, the stronger the protection would be. He spent the majority of his time at home locked away in the office out of the way of his bickering siblings.

Caroline was growing tiresome. Rebekah and Klaus would bicker constantly when in each other's presence; she would prefer them to both give each other the silent treatment that they were currently giving her. Both Rebekah and Klaus were avoiding her, still angry about her pregnancy and how they hadn't been informed of it at an earlier stage. If they had given her a chance then she would have explained, but they both flashed away at the first sight of her. How charming.

Her routine had changed slightly due to the pregnancy. But Jodie was helping her the best she could. Monitoring her and assisting her every time she had to feed.

She was now on 15 blood bags a day. She needed them just to stop herself from fainting or getting the urge to kill. She was losing her strength and was getting weaker every passing day. The witch's potions would only help her for so long and she wasn't even at the two month mark yet.

Caroline had formed quite a friendship with Jodie; she would come to see her every hour and assist her with feeding, sometimes having to perform a soothing spell on the baby to allow Caroline to feed. The two had formed quite a friendship over the past few days, especially considering Jodie was the only one who had spoken to Caroline in that time.

It was five 'o'clock in the evening and both Klaus and Rebekah arrived home minutes apart from each other, both visibly stressed. Caroline watched them from the top of the stairs as they flashed into their bedrooms and closed the doors. She turned and walked down the corridor, entering the library and resuming her seat on the floor. She had numerous books spread out around her as she made notes on possible ways of bringing home Bonnie. Focusing her attention on this was the only thing that was keeping her sane. If she had to be around the Mikaelson's at all times of the day then the least she could do was bring home her best friend to keep her company.

A knock on the door, released her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Rebekah entering the room, a frown on her face as she looked at Caroline's position.

"What on earth are you doing?" Rebekah asked, leaning over to try and see what had gotten Caroline so interested. Caroline rolled her eyes, closing the books and pushing herself up.

"Seriously Rebekah? I'm just stiff." Caroline lied. Rebekah had been watching her every movement and Caroline had begun to recognise her judging expression when she thought something was wrong.

"Jodie is downstairs with Elijah discussing plans so she told me to bring you this." Rebekah exclaimed, chucking the blood bag in Caroline's direction, frowning when it fell to the floor. Caroline groaned, looking down at the blood now spilt over her notebook. Rebekah noticed her late reflexes but was instantly distracted by the stain on her new carpet.

"Seriously? Have you forgotten how to catch?" Rebekah growled, flashing forward to study the stain.

"I wasn't ready." Caroline lied, looking away before turning back to the blonde. "Where's Klaus?" Caroline asked, hope in her eyes.

"He's in his room. He's in a particularly foul mood though so I wouldn't choose this as your moment to go in and talk to him. I am sorry though Caroline." Rebekah whispered, a sadness in her eyes and Caroline nodded, plastering a smile on her face.

"Its fine" She lied through gritted teeth and Rebekah nodded warily, noticing the tension rising within the girl in front of her.

"You know what, it isn't fine. I came here because I needed your help. Yes, I didn't tell you straight away about the pregnancy but that was only because I didn't think it was real. When I recognised your mother, it dawned on me that me being pregnant, could have just been one of your mother's tricks to pull you all in like she did last time. So no, I didn't tell you, but I had my reasons and I knew that if I told you, you would call your brothers straight away. I didn't trust you, I just knew I couldn't be alone, knowing that your crazy ass mother was actually back from the dead" Caroline shouted, causing Rebekah to stand in shock.

"But what on earth makes you think that it is acceptable to keep me here, whilst ignoring me the whole time. _I'm _the one that by some weird turn of events has ended up pregnant, _I'm _the one that your parents are after and yet _I'm _the one that has been ignored for three whole days with absolutely no idea what's going on!"

"I apologise Rebekah, if you feel like I betrayed you in some way by not telling you immediately that I was pregnant. But if you haven't forgotten, you were still my enemy when I turned up on that door step; it would have been _stupid _of me to just blurt it out without being 100 percent sure. But Klaus? I have been trying to talk to him for days now, to explain why I didn't call him and tell him and I haven't even been given a chance. This is happening to me as well you know, I'm terrified and I am getting absolutely no support from any one of you. So what the hell is the point in me being here?" She screamed, her arms flailing to the sides as she seethed in anger.

The moment she had finished shouting Caroline stiffened, her breathing was still heavy with anger but she could smell blood - fresh blood. She closed her eyes, trying to steady herself but it was no use. Re-opening her eyes she caught Rebekah's gasp her eyes turned black, her veins protruding as her fangs lowered.

"Caroline." Rebekah warned and Caroline hissed lowly, flashing past her and down the stairs to the kitchen where Jodie was standing with her hand in a wash cloth, wincing at the fresh cut on her hand.

Jodie looked up in pain, her eyes widening as she noticed Caroline's changing features.

"Caroline. Listen to me, you are stronger than what you are feeling right now" Jodie spoke calmly, covering the wound completely with the wash cloth in an attempt to minimise the smell of blood in the air.

Caroline's body was visibly shaking in hunger as she moaned loudly, closing her eyes in an attempt to control her blood lust. She cried out as she looked at Jodie, desperately not wanting to hurt her. But before she could change her mind, the blood lust took over and she flashed forward, grabbing Jodie and pulling her neck to the side.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered as her eyes focused in on the protruding vein on Jodie's neck, listening to the blood flowing through her veins and the smell of the blood trickling into the wash cloth.

"Caroline, stop!" Jodie cried, her eyes widening as Caroline growled and as much as she didn't want to hurt her, she didn't want to die either.

With a swift flick of her wrist Jodie sent Caroline flying back into the worktop. She crashed into in, crying out in pain as she fell to the floor. She flashed up, suddenly feeling strong again and looked down to see Jodie was no longer opposite her.

She growled slowly as she closed her eyes once more, she knew this wasn't her. Caroline was the master at control, she was one of the strongest vampires for controlling her blood lust; she didn't understand why the urge was too high for her to resist.

"What's happening to her?" Rebekah asked as she stood in the living room next to Elijah and Jodie as they watched Caroline fight against herself.

"She's hungry; she didn't drink her blood bag did she?" Jodie asked and Rebekah shook her head in confirmation.

Seconds later, Caroline stumbled backwards, her hands steadying herself against the worktop as she looked up, remorse in her eyes as she stared at Jodie.

"Jodie, I'm-" Caroline cried but shook her head as she looked down at the floor ashamed. "I need some fresh air" She muttered quietly, flashing past them in order to avoid the disappointed and confused looks.

"I don't think that's a good ide-" But before Jodie could finish her sentence Caroline was already out the front door.

Walking down the path with speed she was cursing herself, she was still hungry. Just as she was about to turn right out onto the main road she stopped, her path blocked by the large figure in front of her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, love" He warned, effectively stopping her from walking any further. She looked up at him and realised straight away that he was tense and was in no mood to be messed with. He looked down at her, his face expressionless but she could see him still checking to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Oh look, he finally makes an appearance!" She cried, shaking her head as she pushed past him and he turned, grabbing her wrist, pulling her back towards him.

"Caroline" He growled and she laughed, looking up at him.

"Seriously, Klaus? What do you want?!" She cried, pulling her wrist free from his grasp and taking a step back.

"You can't suddenly pretend like you care! You've avoided me for the past few days, despite my desperate attempts to try and get you to talk to me. I'm trying to reach out to you Klaus. Don't you realise that I'm terrified of what's happening? Two weeks ago I was living a normal life doing normal things. I didn't make myself pregnant on purpose you know, it's a shock to me too! I understand that you're angry I didn't tell you but it isn't like I had the chance too, it's not like you were just around the corner. If you want to be angry, then fine. But you don't get to ignore me and then suddenly pop out of nowhere to protect me. You haven't even asked how I am Klaus. I'm the one carrying your _child _and it's like you don't even care" She cried, tears pooling in her eyes before she sighed. "You know what, forget it. It's not like I'm going to enjoy the fresh air with you clouding it anyway".

As she stumbled into her room she leaned on her desk, steadying herself as she caught her breath. She sighed, annoyed at herself for causing a scene. God, they must all think she's really immature but she didn't care, they couldn't treat her like this. She groaned inwardly as her veins protruded, she was still so hungry.

Seconds later her door slammed open and she flashed around, looking up at him in shock. She had honestly expected him to return to his silent ways. He stalked into her room, anger radiating from him and he closed the door behind him, stepping towards her once more.

"You don't understand why I'm angry Caroline!" He shouted. "I'm angry because I overhear a phone call from you desperately asking my brother for help because my _father _was after you and had taken my dearest sister. I'm angry because I turn up to find out that not only are you pregnant with _my _child and that you hadn't bothered to tell _anyone_, but I find out that you are actually the main target of my mothers and the reason for her return. I'm angry because I learn that you have been involved for weeks without me hearing a single word. I'm angry because both my mother and father got close enough to kill the pair of you and I wasn't here to protect you!" He shouted, taking a breath as he flashed right in front of her, pushing her against the wall. She did nothing but stare at him in shock.

He looked away, but not quick enough as she still noticed the yellow glimmer in his eyes. He turned back to look at her and she held her breath before he pushed off of the wall and walked back over to the door.

She sighed, pushing up from the wall and began walking towards him but he held his hand up, not wanting her to come any closer.

"I didn't tell anyone because I was scared. I was scared it wasn't true; I was scared it would put you in danger; I was scared of how you'd react! I didn't want you to hate me Klaus. I didn't even think this was a remote possibility; it actually isn't possible for me to have children and I don't know how this happened. But it did. I was in denial for weeks about this, but now you're here and you know. Don't you think you owe it to me to just talk to me? To tell me what you think, what you're finding out, to keep me in the loop. This affects me just as much as it affects you and I need you right now Klaus. I need _you _more than anything" She cried.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of you at the hands of my parents or because of me." He whispered and she sighed. "I refuse to loose either one of you".

She looked down at the floor and her breathing hitched slightly, her hand reached her forehead and he turned to look at her.

"Caroline?" He asked, stepping towards her but she looked away from him. She felt her fangs and her veins protruding and he flashed around in front of her.

"Caroline you need to feed" He stated and she shook her head. Her skin started to become pale and he growled, his arm twisting around her waist as he turned her around, her back now resting against his chest, her head leaning back and resting upon his shoulder. She moaned, desperately trying to control her lust but he sighed, bringing his wrist up to his mouth and biting down, wincing slightly as his own fangs pierced his skin.

He felt her struggling against him and he lowered his wrist to her mouth.

"Drink Caroline" He growled in her ear and she closed her eyes, completely lost by her need to feed and she opened her mouth, sinking her fangs into his wrist and he breathed out slowly, his arm continuing to support her waist as she fed from him. His blood filling her mouth as she moaned, his taste was something she had never experienced before.

The door burst open and she focused in on Jodie's worried face.

"No, stop it!" She cried and Klaus' brow furrowed as he pulled his wrist from her fangs. "She can't drink from the vein!"

But that was the last thing Caroline heard as she fell into a haze, her knee's buckling underneath her and the last thing she felt was a pair of strong arms catching her just before she crashed into the ground.

* * *

><p>Jodie looked up from the bed where Caroline was now sound asleep, blankets wrapped around her in complete darkness. She sighed, turning around and walking back out of the door, closing it gently behind her, much to Klaus' annoyance.<p>

"We need to talk" She exclaimed, looking into the faces of the siblings.

Upon entering the living room she turned to face the three siblings, sighing as she took a seat on the nearest sofa.

"Weeks ago I informed Caroline of something and she made me swear not to tell anyone. But you need to know, because it's going to get worse" Jodie started.

"Caroline isn't going to survive this, the baby is killing her. Vampires aren't able to reproduce and her body is not equipped for carrying a baby as strong as the one inside her. Klaus, you're part werewolf, the werewolf gene in this baby is literally ripping her apart. The drink I've been giving her is only soothing the baby long enough for her to be able to feed. But she is growing weaker every single day. I performed a spell to stop her from feeding from the vein and killing anyone, because the more she kills, the weaker she gets. The blood bags she's drinking from have calming potions in them that will stop her from feeling the overwhelming blood lust she just did. She's stronger than you know because she still feels it strongly every single second of the day, but you don't realise how much she is coping with right now and how well, considering the situation. But she's now fainting, turning uncontrollably, you can't see because of the hoodie but she's a skeleton. This baby is killing her and I am telling you now she will not make it through this pregnancy. This is going against nature, it isn't supposed to happen and one of them isn't going to make it out alive." Jodie explained and the room was silent.

"What exactly are you suggesting we do?" Klaus growled, his hand running through his hair as he took in this new piece of information.

"You need to find out what it is that your mother knows. She knows how strong this baby is and she offered to help Caroline when she first bumped into her. Your mother knows something we don't and if we have got _any _chance of helping Caroline live through this, we're going to need that information" She explained and Klaus growled.

"There's no way I am letting my mother anywhere near her!" He shouted and Jodie nodded.

"I'm not saying you have to. But, you need to figure it out one way or another. You need to deal with your parents sooner rather than later, because if they have it their way, _both_ Caroline and the baby will be dead by the end of the month."

Rebekah was silent as she looked at the now empty space where Jodie had been sitting. She knew something was wrong with Caroline; her strength had gone, her reflexes, every vampire characteristic about her was decreasing and they weren't even two months in.

Elijah was the first to break the silence as he watched Klaus warily.

"Niklaus, we-" He started but Klaus flashed away without a single glance. The two siblings followed him closely and watched as he walked into her room, switching on the light and effectively waking her up immediately.

She looked up at the door from her position on the bed, the covers drawn up to her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, a deep tone to his voice and she stopped fidgeting with her cushions and looked at him in confusion.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" She responded, looking behind him to notice Elijah and Rebekah in the corridor. It looked like the three of them were at a funeral with the sorrow on their faces.

"That this baby was killing you" He breathed.

She stopped moving and sighed, pushing back the covers and stepping out of the bed. She walked towards him and he looked at her, sadness in his eyes. Reaching up, she pulled his chin down towards her like he had done to her.

"Because I knew what you would say. I am going to have this baby Klaus, so what if I only get to be a mother for an hour; I get to be a mother, which is something I thought I would _never _experience. Because I know that our baby will grow up surrounded by the most amazing father, auntie and uncle who would do anything for them. The baby may be weakening me, but I'm not going anywhere without a fight Klaus and if there is the slightest chance of me living through this then I will. But don't ask me to do what you're thinking. Because I won't do it and it'll break my heart to know that you're even _thinking_ about it" Caroline explained, looking into his eyes and noticing how hurt he was.

"Your mother and your father are after this baby Klaus and I would die anyway if it meant them never getting their hands on it." She pleaded.

"Well isn't that sweet" A voice sounded and all four of them turned towards the door way. Out of the shadows stepped the smirking face of Kol Mikaelson.

"Hello Nik, Bekah, Elijah and dear old Caroline. I heard there was a fight brewing with good old mum and dad. Care for some help?" Kol asked, a smirk on his face as he locked eyes with every shocked member standing in the room. He rubbed his hands together before stepping to the right. "Meet my partner in crime" He chuckled, revealing the second member of his duo.

"Katerina?" Elijah asked.

"Hello again Elijah, I heard that the little blonde bombshell got herself knocked up. Good on you Caroline. But shall we get to the good part? Like when and how we're going to kill your parents?" Katherine smirked, staring straight at Klaus with a devious smile. If they wanted trouble, then it had just arrived in the form of two of the most evil people on the planet.

* * *

><p><em>There you go, please review and tell me whether you're actually enjoying it. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone,_

_I would like to apologise for the lengthy wait until this chapter was uploaded. I received a review from someone asking me not to loose interest in this story and I apologise. I had severe writer's block for a period of time but it is true that I skip from idea to story without finishing them. But if you are enjoying this story, as much as I am, then I am determined to finish it and keep updating regularly!_

_So, please review and let me know what you think about this chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

* * *

><p>Katherine's eyes studied the people present in the room, laughing inwardly at their shock over her and Kol's arrival.<p>

As she reached the back of the room her eyes landed upon Caroline, she studied her from head to toe, stopping on her stomach as she focused her hearing to the second heartbeat. Caroline noticed what she was doing and her hand rested upon her stomach in a protective stance. Katherine chuckled at the action, locking eyes with the blonde but she received nothing but a glare in return; Caroline was always so feisty.

In a flash of movement she was pinned against the wall, her hands clawing at her attacker's hands as they clamped her throat, closing her airways. She looked up and saw nothing but yellow before the voice she'd feared for 500 years growled into her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus growled, his hand clamping even tighter every time she struggled. Her eyes shifted behind him to look at Kol who did nothing but smirk at her, the ever present glint of evil shining in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but was only lifted off of the floor even further until she heard the voice of someone defending her; the person she least expected.

"She can't answer you if you have her throat pinned Nik." Rebekah bluntly exclaimed, crossing her arms in irritation of her brother's temper. Klaus smirked as he looked at Rebekah, turning back to Katherine and smiling.

"Well that's even better!" He laughed.

"Niklaus let her go." Elijah ordered, stepping forward and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Klaus' muscles hardened and after a few seconds more he slammed Katherine into the ground and turned away from her.

"I do not want her in this house." He shouted, turning towards Elijah, his hand raised.

"Niklaus let the girl speak before you act impulsively. She might have something of interest to offer." Elijah reasoned, studying Katherine as she glared around the room. She ran for 500 years from the big bad wolf and yet _she's_ the evil one.

"Yes, like her heart on a platter!" Kol laughed, walked towards Klaus, slapping him hard on the back. "But as much as I am liking this dramatic turn of events, I am longing for a drink even more. Anyone care to join?" He asked with a chuckle, turning and flashing down to the kitchen. "Siblings only please; I have many things to discuss!" Kol shouted from downstairs, Rebekah looking at her brothers, her interest sparked.

Katherine looked up to notice all eyes on her and she growled, flashing up to a standing position.

"Don't worry; I'll leave you to it. I have business I need to attend to in this little town anyway." She smirked, flashing out of the room and they heard the gentle click of the front door closing behind her.

"Stay here love, I won't be long." Klaus exclaimed, turning to look at Caroline who had her arms crossed. He took in her appearance and frowned, she was angry. She looked at him in desperation but before she could say anything he'd already flashed out of the room. Sighing loudly she shook her head, turning towards the window.

"Miss Forbes, I have left a couple of things on the desk in the library that may be of interest to you if you want to take a look." Elijah explained, stepping out of the room with Rebekah and she turned towards him. How did he know what she was up to? She'd been so careful.

She waited until she heard the quiet mumbles downstairs before she walked down the hall towards the library, pushing open the door and stepping inside. She saw a number of different books and papers piled up on the desk and her brows furrowed as she pushed the door closed behind her.

She looked down at all of the elusive grimoires, articles, drawings and inscriptions that covered the desk; her fingers flicking over the pages as she studied some of them. As she reached behind her for the seat she noticed a small note that had fluttered onto the ground. Sitting down she reached forward to grasp it.

_Miss Forbes, I understand that you lost two friends very dear to your heart when the other side collapsed. I offer you my mother's grimoires for you to study in hope that you find something useful. _

Her lips curled into an upwards smile; she couldn't believe he would allow her to do this. The Original witches grimoires? There _had _to be something in there on bringing Bonnie and Damon back.

She reached towards the first piles of papers and inscriptions and slowly started flicking through them, studying every inch of the paper. She _had _to find something; it wasn't like she hadn't already looked through every book in the library. This was her last chance.

* * *

><p>"Kol, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked, looking upon his brother as he sat sipping his whiskey on the sofa.<p>

"So hasty brother, what's the rush? Shouldn't we have a good old family bonding session before getting down to business?" Kol teased, insistent on winding them up.

"Don't push me, Kol." Klaus growled, his body tensing and Kol rolled his eyes, standing up to pour himself another drink. Reaching for the bottle he stopped and sighed, looking at it now clasped tightly in Rebekah's grip.

"You can have more once you talk." She exclaimed, her face blank, taking a sip herself.

Elijah entered the room and looked at the compromising position his siblings had taken on. Klaus was in no mood to be messed with when it came to business involving his child and Rebekah would stand loyally by his side, not wishing any harm to come upon her niece either. But it was obvious Kol was not bending to their authority and he sighed.

"Let's skip past this sibling hatred and get right to the point shall we? I'm sure we all have other things we'd rather be attending to." Elijah exclaimed, stepping into the centre of his siblings and removing the bottle from Rebekah's grasp, placing it down on the table. He adjusted his suit before taking a seat, watching Kol's every movement as he waited for an explanation.

Kol grabbed his bottle before returning to his seated position.

"Well I was settled down in a wonderful little town, not that far away from New Orleans actually, when I heard a wonderful fight starting in the bar along the street. So of course I wanted to join in the fun!" Kol started, sarcastically telling his story which only irritated Klaus more.

"Well I walked in and was all intent on tasting some of the lovely men when I realised that it wasn't men fighting each other, but a slaughter. All at the hands of our wonderful father." He explained. "He sensed me straight away and that's when I noticed he had the white oak stake. Fantastic isn't it?" He laughed, taking another sip only to have his glass shattered against the wall behind him.

"Get to the point." Klaus ordered.

"Let's skip to the good part then shall we? So he tried to kill me, obviously, but not before trying to force me to give him information on your whereabouts. That, and the whereabouts of your child. You know, the _miracle _child I hadn't known existed."

"Well clearly, I didn't say anything as I hadn't actually known but you know Mikael, clouded by hatred. He was about to stab that stake through my heart until a stake was pierced into his own, giving me a second to escape. It turned out that my _rescuer _was none other than the one and only Katherine Pierce" He gasped, faking shock as he looked at his siblings in amusement.

"It turns out; Mikael had been following her for days, knowing that she always kept tabs on your whereabouts Nik. Kind of _creepy _that, don't you think?" He laughed.

"So anyway, I thought I'd let you know that Mikael isn't sitting quietly on the other side of your witch block. He's got witches working to counter it, werewolves ready to slaughter; he's not leaving without your heart Nik, then your lovers and miracle child's. Which is probably why it's better, to kill him first don't you think?" Kol stood, walking towards the stairs. "I'll let you process this. Let me know when something fun comes up, I've been _dying _to have a good time."

Klaus was frozen in the middle of the room, processing all of the information Kol had just explained. So Mikael was after his baby. If he had witches working alongside him then Jodie and her sister's spell would last no more than a day. Mikael must have promised the werewolves something to get them on his side and ready to fight. But most importantly, he had the white oak stake, which meant they were all in danger. Klaus turned, grabbing the bottle and smashing it against the wall.

"Damn it!" He roared, causing Rebekah to flinch slightly. "Rebekah keep working on Esther, if Mikael's about to break that protection then we need to find out where the hell she is. We can't afford them both turning up at the same time."

"Well she's not hard to find. I've been following her for weeks ever since hearing about the other side collapsing and catching talk from some witches in my favour." Katherine spoke, re-entering the house. She held her hand up to Klaus, noticing his anger radiating towards her.

"Before you try to strangle me again, hear me out." She exclaimed.

"How about you tell us why you've been following our parents in the first place?" Rebekah asked, standing behind her brother, her arms crossed. It was no secret Rebekah hated Katherine.

"Strangely enough, I want to help. If Mikael has the white oak stake then he's planning on using it on you." She explained, looking at Klaus. "If he does that, then every vampire you have turned dies along with you; including me and Caroline. If Caroline dies, your baby dies along with her and I'm sure you don't want to lose either of them."

"But, I wasn't originally following Mikael, I was following Esther. I've seen her switch bodies into a number of people and strangely enough, she's stayed in her present body longer than normal, which probably signifies something is going to happen soon. Or she's about to body swap again. She doesn't want to kill your baby; she wants to strip the baby from its werewolf and vampire nature, allowing the baby to be born a witch." All eyes were on her as she explained everything she had figured out.

"The only thing is, is that for your baby to be born as a witch, it means that the spell must be performed whilst it is still inside Caroline. That is why she is so desperately trying to get to Caroline, because the baby is growing at rapid speed and it won't be long until she's ready to pop. But if Caroline dies, the baby dies along with her and Esther doesn't want that to happen. As I'm sure you don't either."

"As far as I'm aware, Mikael and Esther don't know that one another are back from the dead and both want different things. So your best bet at killing Mikael, is working with Esther, or at least letting her know of Mikael's return, so she kills him herself."

"Our mother wouldn't kill our father." Rebekah exclaimed.

"She would if she learnt he was trying to kill you all and the baby. She doesn't want you dead. She wants you, and the baby, to no longer be vampires." Katherine explained, watching them all for their reactions.

"How do you know all of this when we have been researching for weeks?" Rebekah asked.

"Because you've been inside of this protected bubble, whereas I've been on the outside where your parents are. You don't know of anything that is happening because you blocked yourself and all witches inside the bubble from them and them from you. Your attempts haven't worked because of that. To get anywhere near them, you need to break that bubble. _If_ Mikael or Esther hasn't already."

Katherine flashed out of the room and up the stairs, leaving the siblings to engage in whatever she'd just told them.

* * *

><p>Caroline had listened into every part of the explanation on Mikael's and Esther's intentions. She had completely side tracked from her project and stood, opening the library door and made her way towards the stairs.<p>

She was growing more and more uncomfortable by the day. Her baby bump was now starting to show slightly through her clothes as the baby grew at a rapid pace.

"Klaus?" She called, slowly making her way down the stairs. He looked up at her from the living room, flashing over to her and waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you hear what Katerina said?" He asked and she nodded, stopping as her ears pin pointed some movement outside. She wasn't the only one that heard it however as Kol and Katherine were suddenly behind her and Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah turned towards the front door.

She looked up, her hand gripping the banister as they waited in silence, all of them trying to figure out what was causing the noise.

But seconds later the door shattered, the force sending them flying backwards before a number of stakes were fired into the open space. Caroline cried out as she looked down at one of the stakes having pierced her shoulder and she felt the burst of pain inside her from the baby. She grabbed a hold of the banister trying to pull herself up and she looked up to see Mikael standing on the path outside, his eyes set on her like a predator does its prey.

Klaus stood up protectively in front of her, pulling the stake from his leg with ease. Katherine leaned over Caroline, pulling the stake from her shoulder and flinging it aside. Caroline cried out at the action before feeling Katherine's arms reaching around her, steadying her on the stairs.

"So you managed to get past the border then?" Kol asked sarcastically, stepping beside Klaus as they looked at their father.

"Do you think your pathetic attempt at concealing me from you would actually work? Performed by a witch who had no clue what she was doing?" He laughed and Caroline looked down at Jodie's sister who had been chucked into the house, forming a dead heap on the floor and Caroline gulped, turning herself slightly away from door frame.

"The other witch got away, but she's being hunted as we speak. She won't be alive for long. When she dies, her petty protection over this house and that _girl _will fall away too." He spat, his eyes falling upon Caroline once more.

"You won't lay a finger on her." Klaus growled and Mikael focused on him, laughing.

"You think you'll stop me do you _boy?_ Your pathetic and weak attempts won't last long Niklaus. You'll be dead within the hour leaving me to have a little fun with your monstrosity of a child."

Klaus growled, his eyes turning yellow as his veins bulged below his eyes.

"You could come out and face me like a man, but knowing the coward you are that won't happen. So this is option two." He spat, stepping aside as a witch that only Elijah recognised stepped forward, a loud chant escaping her lips, her hands raised at her sides.

Rebekah turned to look at Klaus as the front door burst into flames, effectively breaking the protection spell immediately. Katherine instinctively grabbed a hold of Caroline, flashing her up the stairs and to the furthest room at the back of the house. She was an expert and running, hiding and staying alive.

"There's no point in running. I'll still find you." Mikael shouted, sending shivers down Caroline's spine as Katherine sat her on the bed, looking out the bedroom door.

"We need to find Jodie." Caroline panicked and Katherine rolled her eyes. "No, we need to ensure that _we _get out of here alive, before we find your witch." Katherine spat, her eyes turning black as the door opened. Elijah and Rebekah entered.

"Miss Forbes you are to go with Rebekah and Katerina to a small house out in the forest. I, Niklaus and Kol will hold Mikael off long enough to allow you to leave in safety. We will meet you when we are finished here." He explained and Caroline didn't even have a chance to protest as Rebekah flashed behind her, her arms wrapping around her shoulders as they flashed out onto the balcony and down into the garden, flashing away with speed into the forest, Katherine right behind them.

* * *

><p>Klaus growled as he grabbed one of the stakes from the floor and launched it through the door, smirking as it pierced the witch through the skull, killing her immediately. Mikael stepped forward into view and Elijah returned next to his brothers sides.<p>

"You're going to side with him?" Mikael shouted, looking at Elijah and Kol. Kol smirked, chucking a stake from one hand to the other as he looked at his father.

"As much as I hate Nik, I hate you more. Have you never heard the saying that to unite two people, all you have to give them is a common enemy? Well look at that, we have you." He laughed, his sarcasm never failing him.

Mikael sneered at him before turning towards Elijah.

"I will always choose family. _Niklaus_ is family." Elijah exclaimed, his face staying blank as he noticed the smirk erupting on Klaus' face.

"Let's end this, shall we?" He smirked before flashing forward, through the flames and slamming into Mikael, the pair flying backwards and landing with a thud.

* * *

><p>"Is that it?" Caroline asked as the three of them looked upon the small cottage hidden between the trees.<p>

Rebekah let go of her and nodded, stepping in front of her slightly. The cottage was obviously deserted but there was something that was sending bad vibes, someone was there.

"This doesn't feel any safer than the old house. Someone is here." Katherine explained, looking around her into the trees and Caroline turned as she noticed Rebekah tensing.

"It's my mother." She whispered and Caroline looked up to see the women walking towards her. Her heart beating faster and her eyes flashed black as she looked at the witch now standing in front of them.

"Do not fear, I am not going to hurt you. I am only here to help." Esther spoke and Caroline felt Rebekah's arm reaching across her protectively.

"Come inside, it's not safe in the forest." Esther urged and Rebekah sneered.

"That's not going to happen. What do you want?" Rebekah spat and Esther looked at her before her eyes re-focused on Caroline.

"To help you escape danger. I sense a threat to you and your baby Caroline; do you not want to protect your child?" She asked, trying to sway her by including the safety of her baby.

"Well why don't you just tell your _husband _to leave us alone, then there won't be a danger will there." She sneered and Esther froze, causing Katherine and Rebekah to smirk. She didn't know anything about Mikael – perfect.

"I'm taking it you didn't know Mikael is currently at the house killing your sons in order to hunt and kill Caroline and her baby also. Maybe you should deal with him first and then _maybe _we'll think about coming inside." Katherine retorted, nodding at Rebekah as they turned to flash away, leaving Esther confused outside of their safe house.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Caroline asked as they stopped in the middle of the most crowded part of the forest, the wind was picking up meaning it was harder to hear movement around them but all three of them were on alert.

"I doubt Mikael will get away from them immediately and Esther didn't stop us from leaving. If she really wants to help the baby then she'll help keep you safe from Mikael. Whether she'll do anything to him is another question. But until then, our best bet is to stay hidden and out of sight." Rebekah decided and Katherine groaned causing the two blondes to look at her.

"Well, as much as I would have enjoyed carrying that plan out, look up." Katherine ordered and the two girls turned to look up at the sky.

"A full moon, brilliant." Rebekah spat, groaning as her hand ran through her hair. "Didn't you say Mikael was working alongside werewolves?" She asked and Katherine's eyes flickered behind her.

"Yep _and _I think they've found us already." She sneered, her eyes flashing black as she looked at the fully turned wolf stalking towards them. The three girls hissed as they prepared to fight. _No one _was getting their hands on the baby.

* * *

><p>Klaus was flung back, his back snapping against the wooden gates as a groan escaped his mouth. He watched as Elijah fought their father, swinging punches and breaking bones. He looked out for Kol who was reaching for the white oak stake, only to have it flashed away from him. Klaus looked up and froze. Esther.<p>

Mikael hadn't noticed her arrival and she studied him in shock as he fought against Elijah before she started chanting causing Mikael to scream in pain as he doubled over, his knees crashing into the ground as he clutched his head, blood pouring from his nose.

Mid-chant she looked at all three of her sons who were shocked she was actually helping them.

"You need to go. The werewolves are hunting them. It won't be long until they find them." She explained before walking past them and flinging Mikael back against the tree. He looked up at her in anger before she flicked her wrist, his neck breaking.

Klaus looked up at Elijah who was still in shock before the three of them flashed away and into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Caroline groaned as her back slammed into the tree behind her, she looked around her as Rebekah and Katherine fought against the werewolves but she was losing her strength, her wounds weren't healing and she looked down at her wrist to see a tooth scrape mark. She'd been bitten, that's why she was getting weaker.<p>

She heard a scream and she looked up to see Rebekah being bitten, the wolf ripping into her legs and she looked at Caroline.

"Caroline go, run!" She screamed, but she was frozen. She couldn't leave her. "I can't be killed Caroline, go!" She reassured her and Caroline pushed herself up on her feet, Katherine blocking the wolf that lunged for her and she winked.

"I've always loved a good wolf hunt!" She shouted and Caroline turned, flashing behind her in the opposite direction.

Stopping abruptly, Caroline bent forward, completely out of breath. She looked down at her wrist to see that the venom was spreading through her blood even quicker than usual, the wound increasing in size. She coughed, clutching her chest as she stumbled forward; she needed to get further away.

She tried to flash again, this time completely losing her balance causing her to trip, slamming into the ground. Her hands sliced open upon impact with the rocks and she cried in pain, hearing movement behind her. She pulled her way to the nearest tree and sat leaning against it, listening out to the direction in which the movement was coming from.

She closed her eyes, pushing her hair away from her ears in a desperate attempt to hear better but it was no good, the wind had picked up and thrown her hearing off course completely.

As her eyes fluttered open she heard the noise loud and clear and she looked up to see the dark golden eyes of the wolf staring her down.

She pushed herself up but couldn't steady herself without leaning against the tree; there was no way she'd be able to run.

She stared him down as her protectiveness kicked in for her baby. She hissed as her eyes flashed black and the wolf lunged for her, but before it reached contact it was flashed to the side, it's neck broken in seconds and she looked up to see Klaus looking at her. He looked at her hands and her wrist and bit into his wrist, holding it towards her.

"Rebekah's been bitten and she's with Katherine, she needs it more than me, mine was just a scrape." She cried, shaking her head as she moved backwards, stumbling but falling into Kol's steady arms. "Klaus, she is still with the wolves!" She cried and he growled. "Stay here." He ordered before flashing in the direction of the distant cries leaving Elijah and Kol behind her.

"We need to get out of here." Kol stated and Elijah nodded, trying to think of the safest place to go.

"Esther was in the house, she's done something to it. We can't go there." Caroline exclaimed and Elijah nodded at her. She turned around in Kol's arms now facing him completely as she looked behind him in the direction Klaus flashed off to.

But before he could speak she screamed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she fell forward, looking down at the wolves teeth piercing through her stomach. She fought for breath, chocking on her own blood, before she was flung backwards, her back slamming against the tree.

Elijah flashed forward, breaking the neck of the wolf before rushing towards her.

"Go and find Niklaus now, I am taking her to the cabin, if Esther has protected it, she'll be safe for now." Elijah ordered, turning Caroline's eyes towards him but she was gone, her eyes had completely rolled backwards as she coughed, blood sprawling from her mouth and covering her chin.

* * *

><p>Slamming open the door Elijah flashed in, placing Caroline down on the bed as he pulled back the sleeves of his shirt, dampening a cloth that he placed upon her forehead.<p>

"Caroline can you hear me, listen to my voice." He soothed and her head fell to the side as her hands began to fall limp. He looked down at her stomach, pulling her shirt to the side and he saw the puncture wounds, the ripped skin, the gaping wound and he closed his eyes. _Do not die. _

Hearing movement he flashed to turn towards the previously closed door before freezing.

"Elijah? What's going on?" Bonnie cried, rushing out of the back room and over towards him, happy to see a friendly face. She looked down at Caroline and froze, scanning her wounds.

"How are you-? How long have you-?" Elijah started but Bonnie smiled calmly, placing her hand on his arm.

"I've been watching her all along, I've only been back for a couple of days though. You can thank your mother for that one. Now tell me exactly what happened here." She asked, turning away from him, ignoring his shocked looks as she began reaching for herbs on the nearby table to calm Caroline's wounds.

* * *

><p><em>Review and let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed it.<em>


End file.
